


A Touch of Flair

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grooming, M/M, Romance, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Alec lets Magnus paint his toenails.





	A Touch of Flair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



"Magnus," Alec said, looking down at the man kneeling at his feet.

Magnus looked up, the light from the candles catching his eyes. "Yes?"

"I don't want to jinx it," he said, cheerfully, "but it's been..." His eyes checked the French clock on the mantel; they'd just bought it, less than a week ago, and it felt nice to look at something that had been chosen as _theirs._ "It's been forty-seven hours since someone screamed at us about a crisis."

"You're going to jinx it," Magnus said, matter-of-factly. "And don't wiggle."

"I'm not wiggling! You're the one who decided I needed another coat."

"Look, any job worth doing is worth doing right. You don't want your toes chipping all over the place, after I've gone to all this work."

"Of course," Alec said. Because so many people looked carefully at his toes in the course of a day. But Magnus looked cute when he was focused like this. Really cute.

It was also nice to see him focused on something that _wasn't_ about life and death. No souls hanging in the balance, no ancient evil that had to be stopped. Maybe they'd make it for another hour or two. Maybe after his toes were dry they could go to that beach in Majorca that Magnus kept talking about. Having a warlock as your boyfriend meant you never had to worry about sand in uncomfortable places.

Hell, his toes would probably be dry the instant Magnus was satisfied with the way they looked.

"Do you want glitter?"

"What?"

"The top coat," Magnus said. "Do you want glitter, or do you want it to be clear?"

"...why am I getting a top coat?" What was a top coat? Izzy put on nail polish but it'd never seemed like this much work. Maybe he just hadn't paid this much attention.

"I already told you," Magnus said, like nail polish was the kind of everyday business Alec should have memorized years ago. "You don't want it to chip."

Alec sat up a little. "No," he said. _"You_ don't want it to chip. But um, just clear, I guess."

"Just clear it is," Magnus said, taking yet another tiny bottle out of the basket he kept his nail polish in. The little brush felt weird on his toes when it touched his skin.

It wasn't actually bad, having Magnus paint his toenails. It was an excuse to stay on Magnus's couch, to watch Magnus as much as he wanted to. To have Magnus's hands on his skin and think about how best to take Magnus's open-necked silk shirt off later. "I like the color you picked," he said. It was a dark, dark purple, almost black, and matched Magnus's shirt.

Magnus smiled up at him. 

Alec would probably fight heaven for that smile. It scared him sometimes. But sometimes, like now, it just made him feel stronger. Like he'd found the right thing to fight for. "Think we can make it to 72 hours?"

"Let's give it a shot," Magnus said, and kissed the top of Alec's foot.


End file.
